1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an security device for preventing theft of automotive electronic accessories such as, for example, an electronic audio device used in an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An anti-theft system of the type mentioned above is known in which the system is activated when an electronic audio device is removed from the automobile, so that only the owner can remove the device and take it with him. In order to replace the audio device again in the automobile so it is operative, the owner inputs a predetermined code to the audio device via input keys.
However, owners who remove the audio device often forget the codes, thus failing to make the audio device operative after replacing it in the car. Also, the code is not completely unbreakable, so that someone who has stolen the audio device may undesirably succeed in putting the device into operation.